


Stormy Weather

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, sort of hurt comfort????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: Each finds the other might not be fearless after all.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stormy Weather

An angry roll of thunder shook the whole castle, and Anna shifted in her bed, letting out a small groan. She pushed herself up to glare at the weather outside. She had been having a _wonderful_ dream, and it was just her luck that some dumb storm would wake her up in the middle of it. She stuck her tongue out, wiggling it at the dark clouds. As if in response, lightning struck and an even louder boom of thunder sounded, rattling the glass panes of the window.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but pulled her tongue back into her mouth all the same. “You win this time, storm…” Grumbling, she settled herself back into the bed, turning to wrap an arm around her husband.

A husband… who was not actually there.

Anna shoved the covers off and took one step before crashing unceremoniously to the ground: her legs were still numb with sleep. She started crawling toward the bathroom on her hands and knees, squeaking when she banged her head against a table. And then a chair. She frowned. Darkness really didn’t help her clumsiness. Once she reached the door, she pressed her lips to the keyhole, stage-whispering. “Hans. Hans, are you in there?”

No response.

Maybe he had accidentally shaved off a sideburn in the middle of the night and fainted in grief, and she’d find him half-clean-shaven and unconscious on the floor.

She turned the handle and pushed the door open, but alas; not a husband in sight.

_Where could he be?_

She supposed she would have to search the castle. She stood up and went to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and fumbling for the matchbox. Her fingers wrapped around the tin, but she pulled it out too quickly, and it flew across the room. It clanged against the window seat and burst open, matches scattering everywhere. Cursing, Anna hurried to clean up the mess, but as she bent something outside the window caught her eye. She peered through the glass, squinting at the figure making its way across the grounds. It was cloaked, and roughly the same size and shape of her husband. _But why would he be going to…_

_The stables?_

Anna was determined to find out.

She grabbed a cloak and boots from her closet, pulling them on as she went through the hall, down the stairs. There was a door in the kitchen that would let her slip out unnoticed by guard or sister, and she went to it, careful to shut it tight behind her after she stepped out into the pouring rain. She was completely drenched within seconds, and the muddy ground squelched beneath her feet with each step. Anna grimaced at the thought of having to explain her destroyed boots to Elsa the next morning. She kept her head down until she reached the stable, and she flung the door open right as lightning struck, illuminating her in all her bed-headed glory. Thunder immediately followed, shaking the structure, and the combination of loud noise and terrifying newcomer sent all of the horses into a tizzy.

“Anna? Is that you?” Hans emerged from one of the stalls, holding a lantern aloft. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you! What are _you_ doing here? The middle of the night during a thunderstorm isn’t exactly the best time for a leisurely ride-”

“Sitron.”

“What?”

He took her hand, leading her to the stall her had emerged from. “Sitron. He’s afraid of thunderstorms. We both got lost in one once, so I decided to-” Thunder roared again, and Hans flinched, nearly dropping the lantern. “Well. I’m not too fond of them either.”

Sitron was pacing in his stall, eyes wild with fear. Anna went to him and stroked his neck, and the horse calmed down a bit, nuzzling into her touch. Hans watched as her as she comforted the creature, his smile barely visible in the weak light of the lantern. “He always did like you. Not as much as he likes me, of course.”

Anna shrugged. “I don’t know, Hans. How many sugar cubes did you give him yesterday?”

“None?”

“Uh-huh. And that’s why he likes me more than you.” She and Sitron looked at each other knowingly, before she burst out laughing. Sitron whinnied along with her, tail swishing against the back of the stall.

Hans pouted at the both of them. “He’s my horse, of course he-”

Thunder shook the stables like an earthquake, and Hans’s grip on Anna’s hand tightened like a vice. Anna rubbed her thumb over his hand to calm him, wrapping her other arm around Sitron’s neck, whispering soothing words to the both of them.

After the noise subsided, Hans leaned his head against Anna’s. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Anna giggled as his hair brushed against her cheek. “No problem. Can’t leave my boys out here all alone, can I?”

Hans chuckled. “I suppose not.” They stayed there like that for a moment, listening to the rain drum against the roof. Hans yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Tired?”

“Only a little.”

“Well, it doesn’t look like this storm is gonna let up anytime soon. Better settle in for the night.”

Hans piled some hay into a makeshift bed, and Anna spread their cloaks out on the pile like blankets. They laid down together, Hans wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. “This is decidedly less comfortable than the bed in our room.”

“Shh. Stop whining.”

Thunder rumbled and Hans held Anna tighter. She smiled up at him, stroking his arm. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Hans smiled back, pressing a kiss to her hair.“I guess we can’t all be fearless like you.”

Anna snorted incredulously. “Me? Fearless? But I’m afraid of tons of things, like-”

“Anna. You’ve slid down banisters, you’ve leapt off boats, you’ve ridden a bike standing up down stairs-”

“Those things are different! Just because I’m not afraid of a lot of physical things, doesn’t mean-” She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was silent for a moment before pressing her cheek to his chest. “I’m afraid of lots of things. I’m afraid of not being good enough, of being so much less than everyone else that everyone just… forgets me. I’m afraid of messing up, of doing something so wrong that I’ll never be able to fix it.” She could hear his heartbeat, soft but steady. “And I’m afraid of loneliness. Until I met you, it had been years since someone who wasn’t a servant had talked to me, since someone had cared about me…” She broke off, too emotional to continue.

Hans rubbed his hand over her back, peppering her forehead with light kisses. “Oh, Anna… you don’t have to be afraid of any of those things. I’ve felt that way. I’ve felt pointless. I’ve felt like nothing, I’ve felt like nobody. But then I met you. And… you make me feel like somebody, Anna. And I only hope that I can do the same for you.”

She smiled against his chest. “You do. You make me feel like I’m somebody. The best somebody in the world, in fact.”

Hans bent to kiss her on the nose, then the mouth. “Good.”

Anna was ready to sleep then, prepared to drift off in her husband’s arms to the steady rhythm of rain on the roof.

The rain…

Anna cupped a hand a hand around her ear. There was no pitter-patter to be heard. Save Sitron’s light snoring, it was silent.

“Hans, I think the storm has cleared up. Do you want to go back inside?”

“Mmm… I am fairly comfortable. I think I’ll be able to last the night.”

Something wet splashed on his cheek, and he looked up. Sitron was drooling.

“On second thought, inside sounds great.”


End file.
